


Secrets, an interlude

by thewightknight



Series: Champion of the Just [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drawing Ser Barris included in his letter to Evelyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, an interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw to save my life, so I played around with an image I found online in photoshop. Source credit [here](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/106561356623/playing-in-photoshop-again-x:)  
> There's still a serious lack of Ser Barris fan art everywhere on the internet, and he still doesn't show up in the character tags here on AO3. I am sad. **EDIT** He's finally a canonical character tag - hooray!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
